


What You Never Knew

by padfootsotter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Buffy and Giles relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not speaking to Buffy for weeks after what happened he decided it's finally enough. </p>
<p>This is a companion piece to my other work 'Threw Me Away', this can be read as a stand alone, however I do suggest you read the other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Never Knew

Giles looked outside of his window, for what seemed like the hundredth time and each one followed a sigh. Buffy and the rest were supposed to come by his house, Willow said. He cleaned up everything, got everyone their favourite snacks, he made sure to stock up on Buffy’s especially.

 

Buffy. Things were still tense between them ever since she ran from him. He tried to follow her, but with her slayer powers she was too fast for him. Giles tried to track her down afterwards, even waiting outside of her classes just to see her, to apologise. He didn’t mean for her to feel like that, hurting her was, is, the furthest thing from his mind. Still he had to accept that maybe he did subconsciously, try to get her hurt in retaliation when she hurt him.

 

Giles was brought out if his musings when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly rushed up and placed a smile on his face. He opened that door and that smile quickly vanished, he saw everyone except the person he wanted to see.

 

Oz noticed the way Giles craned his neck just to see if Buffy was at the back, “She’s not here. She said she has assignments to do.” Giles nodded miserably and allowed them inside.

 

“Well, how was patrol?” He asked.

 

Xander, who was stuffing his face with donuts answered, “It went pretty good, did some heavy slayage. Although we did come across this demon. Big, hairy and a bit green.” If anyone had heard him they wouldn’t understand him, but after years of Xander’s companionship Giles knew him too well.

 

“What happened to the demon? Is it dead? Is Buffy alright?” Giles was already starting to head towards his books, ready to search for the demon.

 

“Yeah, Buff said that she ran into the demon a couple of nights ago. She spied on it, said that the demon guy was looking at crypts and all that.”

 

Giles turned back around, “Why didn’t she say anything to me? She could have hurt herself.”

 

Willow for the first time since she entered the house spoke, “Buffy said she called up Wesley and he told her about the demon.”

 

“Wesley?” Giles spoke softly. _Have I been replaced?_

 

Oz, once again noticing the way Giles moved tried to turn the conversation about donuts. Unlike the rest of the gang who were now heartedly talking about donuts, one sat down in the chair and felt his world and heart collapse.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Buffy sighed once again as she tried to focus on her studies, why she took up Ancient Classics is beyond her. She glanced around the library, it was quiet -which was the norm, although hardly anyone was here. Maybe it was due to the fact that it was currently two in the morning.

 

She sighed and pushed her books away, stretching and closing her eyes she didn’t see the figure approaching her. Only when the figure cleared their throat did Buffy open her eyes. “G-Giles?” She stuttered and unconsciously wiped the lint off her trousers.

 

“Hello Buffy,” his voice sounded so Giles, but there was a tone in them that made Buffy want to narrow her eyes, “doing work?”

 

She nodded, she hasn’t spoken to him for a few weeks and she particularly didn’t want to start now. “How was patrol?” She shrugged. “Buffy when I talk to you at least have the decency to look at me!” He thumped his hand on the table. Buffy looked at him shocked, he has never really yelled at her.

 

Buffy narrowed her eyes, “Why should I even speak to you Giles?” She stood up so fast that the chair tipped over, “I am not obligated to talk to you!” Giles matched her stance and the emotions she felt.

 

“This is not the place to do this Buffy,” he looked around and saw people that were leaving the library give them a weird look.

 

“Where else Giles? You came here, so obviously you wanted to talk here. It’s ironic though isn’t it? The place that we forged our relationship is where we’re going to end it.” Buffy didn’t know what made her say that, but she knew deep inside her it was the truth.

 

“Buffy we can salvage this.”

 

“No, we can’t Giles. We’ve reached a milestone in our relationship and sometimes it’s good, and sometimes it’s bad.” Buffy looked up at him with tears in her eyes and Giles felt his heart constrict. “Some things aren’t meant to be salvaged, it’s best if we leave it just as it is.”

 

“When did you become so profound?” He couldn’t help but smile at her words.

 

“A man I met at a library, one that I thought wouldn’t have had such an impact on my life, one that I never thought I could love so much.” Buffy knew this wasn’t the right time to confess her feelings, but at the same time she thought it would be the best time.

 

“L-l-love?” Giles stuttered and Buffy felt herself smile, she could never help but smile when he stuttered.

 

Buffy shrugged, “It just happened one day.”

 

“B-B-Buffy?”

 

“Goodbye Giles.” She smiled at him for what seemed to be like the last time and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I really appreciate it! If anyone has any plot ideas for fanfics, feel free to hit me up! (As long it's a fandom I know, however I can probably try and write one up even though I don't know the fandom very well for you guys!:) )
> 
> Follow me if you'd like on twitter @hoddleputter or instagram @_gracew__


End file.
